


"Brutus"

by XxSpaceB0yxX



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, MYCT - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Different Worlds, Dream Smp, Hybrids, Minecraft, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence ?, No romantic relationship, Pain, Sad, Substance Abuse, angst with no comfort, morden time but minus the technology more of like 1800s, one sided crush, schlattbur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSpaceB0yxX/pseuds/XxSpaceB0yxX
Summary: The death of his mother sent him into a mess, every day wanting to vanish till one day he caves in vanishing from his home. On his adventure he comes across a rather tall fellow both of them deciding to team up afters years of traveling together they decide to slow down going to live in a new SMP. Leading to the death of both of them
Kudos: 1





	1. Info

**Author's Note:**

> This is info on the story i would advise to read this first before going in so you aren't confused
> 
> HEADS UP! This story isnt based on the irl cc its based on their fictional characters

-The town in this story is similar to old times like women stay inside, men work out doors, people want more sons than daughters just imagine like rural early 1800s/1900s. The fashion is similar to 1700s peasant clothes in the town, everyone in the town are catholic with a massive church. The town is quite small compared to others. Heads up the ideology of the towns people along with young schlatt were very homophobic

-Other towns are pretty much the same as Jschlatt's towm, cites look like early 1900s cities. 

-Hybrids aren't welcome that much some stores/buildings won't even let hybrids enter. in conclusion hybrids aren't the most welcome any where

-Everything that happened in the SMP happens here but the first half is Wilbur and JSchlatt adventures around worlds finally ending up in the dream SMP then thats when the election era starts

\- 

Character timeeeeee

Schlatt Family; 

-John Schlatt || 44 in the beginning 50 at the end |alive | Husband/father | 6'4 | Goat hybrid |  
-Lucy Schlatt ||39 | dead | wife/mother | 5'7 | Deer hybrid |  
-Rose Schlatt ||28| alive | wife/step mom | 5'7 | Human |

-Johnathan Schlatt (goes by Jschlatt) || 9/16/20 | middle brother | 6'3 | Goat hybrid | Short brown fluffy hair stopping at is ears. His horns are smaller compared to his family the horns stop at the mid side of his fluffy ears stick out far enough you can see them, he has a small goat tail that is covered with his shirt half of the time. His eyes are a yellow his pupils are rectangle. His build is somewhat scrawny all though has some muscle. He wears a small locket around his neck that is hidden with his shirt  
{9-16}He wears a loose white blouse with a black coat that can button up it paired with brown pants along with brown boots.  
{20} He is usually spotted with a all black tux with a bright red tie, clean black leather dress shoes paired with jewels and gold chains all over his horns to show them off to people. 

-Victoria Schlatt and Olivia Schlatt || both 12 | younger sisters/twins |  
-Will Schlatt, Eric Schlatt, Mason Schlatt || 17-18-19 | older brothers/not triplets | 5'11-6'0-6'1 | 

Extra;  
-Wilbur soot/watson || 17-21 | 6'5 | Piglin hybrid | At first glance you can't tell he is part piglin at all the only thing that you can tell is his pointy ears and maybe the short tusk he has in his mouth. His short fluffy brown hair is paired with a black beanie to cover his ears. His eyes are a light shade of brown almost looking like amber jewels. His build is scrawny not really carrying muscle.  
{17} He wears a simple yellow sweater that's kind of baggy on him paired with black pants along with brown boots. Wearing a black beanie also carrying a brown bag that crosses his torso  
{21} He wears a cream white shirt with a long black trench coat wearing black pants with black boots still wearing the black beanie. he still carries the brown bag with him holding whatever he put in there

every other characters in the SMP are in this story but are barely mention via why i didn't give them a description just imagine everyone looks like their fanart.


	2. Chapter I, The death of a saint

‘Splat’ ‘splat’ blood dripped from the hand of a mother, hung over the altar stairs, the blood dripping onto the white polished marble stairs she looked straight out of a renaissance painting. The black dress clashed with her tan skin, her black hair with a few white strands looked like a blanket draped on the floor, she looked peaceful like she died with no pain or hatred in her body. The towns people were in shock seeing the women on that fateful Sunday afternoon, tears, screaming and fear struck the towns people young to old were in fear that one of their trusty saints passed under god's roof “who was next”, “who did it”, “why her”, plagued the peoples mind. Even if everyone was scared or sad about the death the one person that stood out among the others was no other than her son. The boy was around 8 or 9 at the time he couldn't think of anything his mind was blank white noise filled his ears, seeing the dead body of his own mother never left his head even if he tried to forget and everyone else tried as well. Her funeral was held a day after her death in the back of the church she was murdered in, the day went on afterwards everyone basically forgetting the incident no one spoke a whisper, the only person that stayed at the grave site was no other than her son. Tears hit the soil that was freshly dug up, hands clasped onto the headstone, his knees dirtied by the soil. All he could do was cry and cry. What else could he do? He couldn't go back in time to stop it nor could he help with the case. He didn’t know much about her private life.  
A week went by and he didn’t do much, just staying in his room only leaving for food and going to the bathroom, his father along with his siblings weren’t too happy about it. His father kept telling him “Stop your crying and get to work you shouldn’t be crying you're supposed to be a man not a woman” he hated those words why can’t cry show emotions he hated it. All he wanted to do was vanish like his mother; he wanted to be with her; her arms that would hold him close at night whenever he was scared of the monster outside she would always rock him back and forth humming a song he never knew the lyrics of till she gave him a locket. The locket was a small circle of earth the top could come off causing a song to be played the song she would hum to him, he cried every time he heard it now.   
The police of the town never released information about her death till a month later, they ruled it a suicide. No one disagreed with them even his own father didn’t, everyone just accepted it no one batted an eye at it; he was furious when he heard two towns maids talking about it when he was picking apples he knew they were wrong he knew she wouldn’t do that. The blood in his veins pulsed when he realized his own father didn’t tell him the same with his siblings. Everyone hid the information from him even though he already knew she was no longer on this earth yet they kept information from him. Did they think he was too young to immature for it would lash out? Those thoughts plagued his mind when he picked the last apple still hearing whispers from the two girls behind the wall. All he could do was ignore their talking as he picked up the basket filled with apples he swore their talking got louder every step he took he wasn’t even near the wall anymore yet he could still hear their voices. 

It’s been 6 years now he was 16, still he couldn’t forget his mother. Everyone else did, she was just a person in the past, no one spoke a word of her, no one visited her grave except from him not even his own family visited her. There was a new woman in his fathers life, she was kind to him but he could tell she hated him with a burning passion. He as well hated her along with his father, how could he forget his own wife? The wife that birthed his own kids, made him food, cleaned even made everyone clothes yet he replaced her with no second thought. He could never forgive him. He had everything from 6 kids to a good livestock and farm yet he needed another woman he didn’t need kids he already had many so what use was she. “DAD DAD DAD” a young female yelled as loud footsteps could be heard going down the stairs, his eyes followed his younger sister holding a letter in her hand. The old man turned to look at the girl “Yes Victoria?” he hums laying the knife down on the counter. She was jumping up and down at this point handing the letter to him he gladly took it eager to see what it said his eyes skimmed the letter furrowing his brows as he read on, “Please dad can I go” she pleads as he sat the letter down his hands covered his face as he took a deep breath. “Fine but if I catch you doing anything sinful you’ll never leave the house again” he says with a stern voice as she jumps up running up the stairs to what he assumes to be her room. He watched his dad sigh going back to chopping up the chicken, “What was that about” Mason asked landing a hand on his shoulder “I don’t know ask dad” he says back going back to carving wood his eyes focused on the knife making sure he doesn’t cut himself. He watched Mason go up to his dad asking him the same question he asked him “She wanted to go to a party you are tagging along with her if you like it or not” he says not looking back at Mason not seeing him groan and clench his fist. He sighed not caring about his hearing cut out that has been happening lately which he hates. He hates it so much but sometimes just sometimes he likes it, for example right now not wanting to hear his older brother and fathers bickering. After sometime both his father along with his brother left him to his own mind leaving him alone downstairs with all the food. He could easily leave with no question he has been thinking about leaving lately he can take the extra horse they have. He sat the knife down standing up making his way to the stairs quickly descending up he was shaking as he opened the door to his room, the door creaking as he went in closing behind him. He grabbed a bag, putting clothes, around 50 bucks, some business along with history books, he looked around checking if he should grab more but only grabbing his coat and hat putting them both on. Quickly running down the stairs stopping in the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water “3 liters would be good” he mutters, stuffing it in his bag he looked around grabbing a loaf of bread and a jar of pickles. His hands shook as he opened the back door seeing no one around quickly running to the barn seeing the black large horse eating hay he walked up to the animal patting its head as he untied her from the gate, wrapping the rope around his hand to close the distance. He exited the barn with the horse hopping on it riding it out of the area his breathing was hitched as he got off opening the gate to town “what if some caught me” plagued his mind as he walked with the horse on the road taking the route most people with horse took, the alleyway.   
The area was somewhat small yet big enough for two horses to pass through he kept his head down as he walked glancing around to see where he needed to go, after while he hopped onto his horse once more exiting the alleyway onto the trails. His heart was pounding as he saw merchants and travelers ride around him, no one paying a piece of mind to them he felt free as he looked around as his horse walked still chewing the hay it was hitting earlier. 

It’s been a week now he has been going in and out of hotels. He hasn’t showered since he left every hotel he went to they added more money to the check for water. He was low on food, his bread halfway gone and there were only 3 pickles left in the jar his bottle of water was low as well he needed more water. his horse on the other hand was eating fine. He knew if he didn’t get any more food he would be dead in no time. “30 left” he mutters as he walks into a small village looking around for a small food shop. After sometime of looking he found a shop and he walked up to it seeing a sign, his mouth going dry as he read the words, “No hybrids allowed '' God he hated those types of people. His hate did a good job at hiding his horns along with his fluffy ears and his coat covered his tail. He looked ‘normal’ but his eyes, just looking at the yellow you can say, “ah a hybrid”. He kept his head low as he walked in looking around he grabbed cheese, more breed, berries, and water; he added it al up the total being $20 “fuck” he mutters he would only have $10 left whatever he can just sleep outside with his horse tied to a tree. Walking up to the cashier he felt eyes on him as he sat everything down pulling the cash out his hands shaking like he was freezing “$20 do you need a bag?” the cashier asks “No” he mutters back as he sits the 20 down picking up everything, quickly stuffing it in his bag. He left hearing the cashier say “have a good day”, a wash of relief washed over him as he stepped outside and he looked up at the sky thanking god he quickly untied his horse walking it out of town. The sun was setting as he walked outside of the town seeing what he assumes is a traveler standing with his horse looking at a map..? He didn’t have a map at all. He was surprised he wasn't lost somewhere, the other man looked at JSchlatt smiling as he sped/walked to him. “I don't have money” he says before the other one could speak causing him to laugh “no no I don’t need money I just need help” He looks at him, his yellow eyes piercing through him, “I don’t have a map either”. The other guy looked sad at what he said “well then you can come with me! I’m going to a weird water world” his ears pierced up hearing the word ‘water’ his attention was now on him, “So everything is water?” “Yes” “Good, I’ll join then but if you pull anything i won’t hesitate to stab you” He mutters looking at him causing the other male to laugh “I won’t I promise also what's your name I’m Wilbur, Wilbur Soot Watson” he happily says sticking his hand out to JSchlatt. He thought before he spoke “Call me Schlatt” he said proudly using his last name instead of his actual name.


End file.
